gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Fight Fighters
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 1 Soos Takes Dipper,Mabel,Jackson,and Andrea to the Arcade to play games.When they arrive Soos starts hating the Nort Game(Tron Backwards in Fight Fighters) and tell people not to play it since he thinks he got sucked in but he got inside the machine.Meanwhile,Mabel and Jackson wait for their turn in the Fight fighters Game while Dipper and Andrea are Playing.Dipper remembers when he fought Rumble McSkirmish and Saved Robbie(who is a zombie).later,They go back to Phil's House(Phil is Dipper's uncle who is a monster hunter and is taking care of the twins til Stan comes back from the hospital see Mysteries of Gravity Falls for information)and eat cereal.Wendy arrives and goes to Phil's Living room playing Fight Fighters on her Z Phone.Mabel sees it and screams and tell her "How did you get that".She told her she got it Merdant Mart(Grocery Store) Mabel tries to get Phil to get her the Phone like in the Season 1 Finale "Traveler and the Secret" but keeps on failing.Andrea and Dipper walk together to Circle Park and sit in the bench.Andrea tells Dipper she really likes the Fight Fighters Video Game Arcade.Dipper tells Andrea he really likes it too.(Well not the Ultimate Power Setup)They go back to the Arcade to play it.When they arrive there is a Thunder Storm and it hits The Roof where the Fight Fighters Game is beneath and Dipper and Andrea get sucked in the game.Meanwhile,Stan is in the hospital resting in a full body cast when his old friend Kevin Donalds comes to visit him they talk about th 3 Volumes of the Books and How Dipper found out about his secret.Later,Soos Is playing Frogtime(Frogger) and sees a Man playing Nort.He shouats at the guy to stop playing it or he will get sucked in.Later in the Fight Fighters Dimension,Dipper and Andrea realize they are trapped in the game.Dr.Karate is fighting Rumble McSkirmish when Rumble sees Dipper.Rumble tells Dr.Karate Dipper is the boss and They gang up on Dipper not Andrea.Dipper tells Andrea to go somewhere safe.She agrees with Dipper and hides.The FF(Fight Fighters) hit and kick Dipper and Dipper tries punching Dr.Karate but Rumble hits Dipper after Dipper hits Karate.Karate shoots a blast but Dipper barely dodges the blast.Rumble uses his Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Combo to finish Dipper but Dipper barely survives with a little health left.Just about when Karate hits Dipper Soos and Wendy Play the game and everything gets dark.Then,In the Characters List Dipper and Andrea are in it.Soos and Wendy are shocked and Choose Dipper and Andrea.They appear in the Fighting Arena and Wendy and Soos try to find a way to bring them back.Then Thunder hits the Antenna and All the Fight Fighters are in the Arena.Beastor,Dr.Karate,Rumble,Joe Zambique,Czar-BaranianAdminaral Big Calves,Korra Kintres,And Police Officer Amy,Dipper,and andrea.Rumble and Karate tell the rest of the FF that Dipper and Andrea are the bosses and attack them.Soos and Wendy try to Smash Dipper and Andrea out of there.They also try controlling Dipper and Andrea but due to the Thunder it doesn't work.Dipper and Andrea stand no chance against the FF and Wendy and Soos call Phil but he doesn't answer.(Cause Mabel is trying to get Phil to buy her the Z Phone)Thunder strikes again and Dipper and Andrea come out of the game.Along with the Fight Fighters! Dipper,Andrea,Wendy, and Soos get on Soos's Car and drive away from The FF.The Fighters do the Fighters Fusion(DBZ Refence and they turn into one Person.The Fighter Warrior.The Warrior Jumps towards the Car but Miss.They try a couple of times but finally hit the Truck.The Gang are really hurt and The Fighting Warrior Wins.In the Sky it says Game over and The fighting Warrior get sucked in the game and Defuse.The Gang walk to Phil's House and Go to Sleep.Meanwhile,Mabel is Z Phone but remebers it's December 11 and decides to put The phone in the List For Christmas.Later,kevin Donalds goes Home and tells The guy who Assigned Sheriff and Deputy Blubs and Derland to Stop the twins in the NorthWest Cover Up in Irrational Treasure that Dipper and Mabel moved to Phil's and realize that Phil is armed and Cancel The Pines Desctruction Plan.